They called her Fay Wray
by Mauryn
Summary: Amanda thinks she knows something about apes after visiting with them in the zoo, volunteering in various labs and shelters to care for them, and having one as an experimental guide animal when she was small. but after she meets Caesar, her world and view of Apes will never be the same again. Starts in Rise, will run through Dawn and probably war. Caesar, Koba, Maurice, Luca, OC
1. Chapter 1

-They were all in Muir Woods. Charles dozed on a blanket in the shade of one of the huge red wood trees. Will and Caroline were off somewhere, probably practicing their human mating rituals. And Caesar was, in all appearances, on his own for the moment.

He loved his family, though he was getting a little impatient, waiting for Will and Caroline to start having babies. Caesar wanted a little brother or sister. But he also loved these rare times when his family was occupied and he could explore the woods without them.

After checking that Charles was sleeping peacefully, he bounded off in to the trees. He climbed and swung and jumped, reveling in his freedom.

As usual, the young Ape lost all track of time. It was just occurring to him that he had better go back and check on Charles when sounds of raucous human laughter from up ahead drew his attention. There was something about this laughter that unnerved him

Caesar decided to follow the sounds. It didn't take him long to come upon the disturbing scene. As he watched from the top of the trees, several human boys and a girl were twirling another smaller girl around and around just off the ground. They'd set the girl down and laugh as she staggered about, then snatch her up again just as she seemed to be finding her footing and whirl her around again.

Caesar was seething with rage, gripping the tree so hard that he left marks in the wood. If this was some human game, it was a very cruel one. And the girl at its center certainly wasn't laughing and having a good time. When the other girl pushed the smaller one roughly to the ground and stood over her, Caesar had had enough. He opened his mouth, ready to let loose a roar that would echo all over Muir Woods.

At the last second, he thought better of that. He dropped down out of the trees amid the human children. Placing himself squarely between the tormented girl and the others, Caesar opened his mouth and gave a soft growl..

* * *

With terrified shrieks, Amanda Grace King listened as her tormentors ran away. Still feeling quite dizzy, she stayed where she was crouched on the ground.

She had heard the loud thud of something coming down from the trees, then the screams of her bullying schoolmates as they ran off in all directions.

 _Great! My so-called friends have left me here to be eaten by something_ , Amanda thought fearfully as she stayed on the ground, too afraid to move. Not that she could move very well yet anyway. The ground still seemed to be sliding beneath her, and she now had no idea where she was in this whole wood.

And she also had no idea what had come down from those trees, either.

Her first thought was snake, but that didn't feel or sound right to her. For one thing, she did not hear any slithering noises nearby or any hissing

or the sound of scales rubbing on scales. And if it were a snake, it would have to be a monster one to cause that thud, a big monster one.

 _Oh, very nice thought Amanda!_

Amanda shivered. Her fevered imagination began to picture what it would be like to either be eaten or squeezed to death by a monstrously large Boa, or

maybe she'd just be ripped apart and eaten by a big hungry bear. She was still far too afraid to move.

* * *

"Not hurt," Caesar signed to the girl. They were so close it was hard to move his hands without touching the girl. "Caesar not hurt you?"

Nothing, no response.

Caesar could tell the girl was still terrified. He did not understand. He was crouched right in front of her. Even if she didn't understand his signs, could she not see that he was no threat to her?

Then, it hit him. She was not reacting to his movements except when he made the slightest of sounds. Could she be blind?

 _No! Why is a blind human female out here in the Woods, all alone and totally unprotected_? Caesar wondered to himself.

Of course, he realized that she had not been alone until he had scared away the others, but they were hurting her. They needed to be scared away. But now what was he going to do with her?

Very carefully, Caesar reached out and put his hands on the girls trembling shoulders.

* * *

At the touch of two very hairy hands, Amanda gave an involuntary little cry. But nothing happened after that. The hands did not move. They did not tighten and no claws ripped in to her skin. But it was very close now. She could hear its breathing, slow and careful. The hands felt almost comforting.

Cautiously, Amanda lifted her head, and raised her hands to touch the ones on her shoulders. Except for being long fingered and covered with hair or fur, they felt very human like. There was something very familiar about that touch. But Amanda knew this was not either of her old friends. One lived in the San Fran zoo, and wasn't allowed out in the park, and the other ...

Amanda caught her breath. It still hurt too much to think about her other friend. She'd probably never get to see him again, anyway, even if he might still be alive.

Then, it hit her. She thought she knew what this might be after all.

"Bigfoot! Amanda exclaimed excitedly. Are you a Bigfoot?"

* * *

Caesar was not entirely sure what a Bigfoot was. His feet were not that big, but he thought the girl might be talking about one of the human myths of some large ape-like creature. He had seen some television show about the search for something the humans called Bigfoot.

The human girl seemed so excited about it that he hated to burst her bubble.

Caesar gave a gentle huff, and shook his head. Remembering at the last minute that she could not see him, he gently took one of her hands, placed it on his head, and then shook it again.

* * *

"Oh, so you're not a Bigfoot."

Amanda was visibly disappointed.

"Then, um, what are you? Who are you? I mean, you understand me, I guess-"

It occurred to the girl that this creature, whatever it was, was as bewildered as she was at this moment. That made her feel far less afraid, and much more curious.

* * *

Caesar gently took one of the girls' hands again, and began to trace letters on the back of her hand. Being blind, he had no idea if she would understand these letters, but he had to try.

He moved one finger very carefully and precisely.

"My name is Caesar," he traced on her skin. "I am a Chimpanzee."

* * *

"Really! A Chimpanzee? And, your name is Caesar?" Amanda repeated uncertainly. She was not as good with print as she obviously was with braille, but she thought that was what he meant.

"Hi, um, Caesar. I'm Amanda.""

* * *

She tried standing up again and almost fell. Caesar easily held her upright, one arm about her waist.

"Are you alone?" Caesar aske _d._

* * *

"No, I'm with my family, my parents and brother," she told the Chimp.

Her voice trembled. She was good and lost, and had no idea how to get back to

her family now.

"Help you find them," Caesar offered.

* * *

Amanda blinked. Could he really help her find her family?

* * *

He began to help guide the girl through the woods, getting closer and closer to the places where humans were most concentrated.

It did not take long before they both heard the anxious cries.

"Caesar, do you have any other Ape friends?" Amanda had just asked him as he guided her. "Do you know an Ape named— "

"Amanda! Amanda! Honey, where are you?"

* * *

"Mom," the girl gasped, relieved tears flooding her eyes. Then, her relief turned to sudden concern.

"Caesar, Go," she told the Ape quickly. "Now, before they see you!"

If he had escaped from somewhere, she did not want him recaptured. The thought of this gentle intelligent Ape being in a cage in someone's lab was more

than Amanda could bear.

Caesar hesitated.

Amanda gave him a quick hug.

"I'll be okay," Amanda reassured him. "That's my Mom and Dad. I know their voices. They'll be here any minute. Please, go, quick!"

The Ape only hesitated for another second. He cautiously released the girl and leaped in to the trees.

* * *

"Oh, Mandy!"

A plump dark-haired woman in her late thirties came running up and threw her arms around the girl.

"I'm all right, Mom," Amanda tried to sooth her distraught Mother.

"There, there, Evelyn," Amanda's Father also soothed, putting his arms around his wife and daughter both. "She's fine. I think those little brats were just pulling our leg. You don't look like you were mauled by a bear, Babe," he said with a chuckle, smoothing Amanda's hair.

"Can we go now?" Amanda asked plaintively. She wasn't sure, but felt as if Caesar were still nearby, and she wanted to be gone before her Dad, who saw

everything, noticed some sign of the Ape's presence.

* * *

As the adult humans led the girl away, Caesar watched until they were out of sight. Sighing, the Chimp went back to find his own family. He wondered

if he would ever see that girl again. She had the prettiest yellow hair he had ever seen on a human. Somehow, he knew that he would.


	2. Chapter 2

Up in his attic room, Caesar was putting away his puzzle pieces when he heard voices downstairs. Slipping out on to the landing, he peered over the rail, and had to hold back a hoot of surprise and sheer delight.

Down below stood the little blind girl he had met in Muir Woods the other day. And, she was hugging Charles, the two of them talking animatedly.

Now Caesar was burning with curiosity. Did she know his family?

"Hey buddy, come on downstairs," his human Father Will Rodman said as he climbed the stairs. "got company I want you to meet."

Caesar hooted softly, and practically hurled himself down the rail. He landed in a heap at Will's feet.

"Take it easy there," Will grinned down at the Chimpanzee who was like a son to him. "She's not going anywhere for a while. Come on."

Caesar forced down his excitement and followed Will in to the living room. Amanda and Charles sat at the piano. Amanda was plucking out a tune, and Charles was beaming at her as he guided her fingers with his own.

"Dad, I'd like Amanda to meet Caesar," Will commented with a fond look at his Father.

"Oh yeah, definitely!" Charles was ecstatic. "You gotta meet our Caesar, Mandy."

The girl slid off the bench, and Caesar again had to resist the urge to rush to her. Instead, he stood very still as Charles led her over to he and Will.

"Amanda, this is Caesar," Will said, taking Amanda's hand and holding it out in Caesar's direction. The Chimpanzee reached out his own hand, and grasped Amanda's with infinite gentleness.

"Uh, hi there, Caesar," Amanda was astonished.

Caesar's a Chimpanzee, Mandy," Charles and Will said together.

"But don't be afraid," Will added. "He's a member of the family. He won't hurt you."

Caesar saw Amanda's eyes widen. She was remembering him now. She smiled at him, and he gently squeezed her hand, hooting softly at her.

"Caesar, Amanda's blind," Will signed to him. "So, she can't see when you sign. Hmm, now how are you two gonna communicate?"

Caesar already knew about her blindness, of course. But he did not let on to Will that he knew. And the girl did not seem to be letting on, either. Caesar was not sure why they both were trying to keep the secret, but it was no trouble to play along. Maybe he'd ask her why if they got a moment alone.

"Amanda's gonna stay with us for a few days while her families' away," Will kept signing to Caesar. "Why don't you show her your room, Caesar."

Caesar let go of Amanda's hand long enough to sign to Will.

"Amanda stays in my room?" Caesar signed to Will.

He would be more than happy to share his space with the girl. Then, the young Ape gently took back Amanda's hand and began to trace letters on it, repeating for her what he had said to Will.

Looking at the two of them holding hands, Will grinned down at the young chimp and the young girl.

"I think we have enough room she can have her own while she's here, Caesar," Will told him.

"Well, they can play in his room," Charles put in, seeing Caesar's disappointment. "Why don't you two run and do that While we get a room ready for Amanda."

Caesar felt his human Grandfather's eyes on them. Had he seen how he and Amanda had been talking with one another? Very gently, Caesar tugged on Amanda's hand, and hooted happily when she let him lead her upstairs.

"Why the secrets?" the Chimp signed in to her hands sometime later.

"Oh, I don't know," Amanda began. "You didn't tell Wil about me."

"Not know you knew Will," caesar replied.

"My Mom works with Will," Amanda explained. "She's been a scientist on his team all my life. And Charles was my music teacher, before he got sick. I help out Franklin, sometimes. He's another one of Will's team.""

"He's better now," Caesar said. "Charles is better."

"Yeah, but how can that be, Caesar. The disease Charles has, had, they can't cure it."

"Will's special medicine," Caesar said.

He watched as Amanda's eyes widened.

"Special medicine … he found it, then? He found the cure for Alzheimer's Disease?"

Caesar Shrugged.

"Will give Charles special medicine. Charles gets better quick."

Caesar hooted softly with laughter as the human girl gaped at him.

"Caesar! That's amazing!"

"Will you help me with something?" Caesar asked his friend.

"Me, help you? You bet, what is it?"

Amanda looked so pleased that Caesar did not feel bad about asking her now.

"I teach you sign, you can teach me …" He was struggling to remember the word. He'd looked it up a few days ago, it was how blind people could read and write with their fingers.

"Braille. If I teach you sign, will you teach me your braille?"

"Really?"

Amanda beamed at him. Caesar almost thought he could see beautiful sunlight shining out of her blind eyes.

"Sure, I can do that. When?"

"Start now?" Caesar asked, eager to get started.

Amanda grinned, and their lessons began.


	3. Chapter 3

They spent most of that evening trading braille lessons for sign language lessons. Caesar was an incredible teacher, but an even better student. By the time Amanda called a halt because she was getting tired, and because she wanted to go downstairs and watch one of her all-time favorite movies, King Kong, Caesar was already writing everyone's names as well as simple sentences in braille.

Amanda was surprised when he joined her in front of the TV. When Charles came in and discretely dropped a box of tissues in to Amanda's lap, Caesar was puzzled.

"Why tissues?" he signed to Amanda.

"Oh, I'll need them," she told Caesar, already wiping one tear from her eye and the movie was just getting started. "This is a sad sad movie."

"Then, why watch?" Caesar asked, even more puzzled.

"Because it's great!" Amanda exclaimed. "Watching King Kong is kind of a family tradition. Course I usually watch this with Dad and Lewis—"

She broke off and sighed. She really missed her big brother but was not about to admit it out loud.

"It's a classic movie, Caesar. It's got I don't know how many remakes, though this one is the best of them all."

She hesitated then.

"hmm … maybe you shouldn't watch it, though," she said worriedly.

"Why," Caesar demanded indignantly. 'If Amanda is old enough, so am I."

"Well, okay, but there are parts you might not like."

The movie started, and both Caesar and Amanda were completely enthralled. Caesar thought the girl, Ann, was very pretty and could sing and dance very well. But when Kong made his first appearance, Caesar did not move, his eyes glued to the screen.

And when it was finally over, both he and Amanda were using the tissues from the box.

"Hey, what were you guys watching, anyway," Will asked, finally coming out of his office.

He saw the credits scrolling by, and frowned.

"King Kong?" he asked.

Caesar stood up, beat his chest and did a decent Kong impression, pretending to defend Amanda from imaginary dinosaur foes.

Will still looked a little concerned but laughed despite himself.

"Okay, Buddy, I get it," he chuckled. "But it's way past your bedtime … both of you."

Both Caesar and Amanda made very similar noises of complaint.

"Come on now, you can protect Amanda from big lizards tomorrow, now go get ready for bed you two. Scoot!"

Still grumbling with irritation, they both headed upstairs. But when Will's back was turned, and Charles already asleep, Amanda made her way quietly up to Caesar's room. She knew he'd still be awake, and she didn't feel like sleeping, either. She settled in next to Caesar, and the two began to talk.

* * *

The phone rang very early the next morning, jolting Amanda out of her deep sleep. Despite having her own bedroom set up, she ended up falling asleep curled up in Caesar's room after all. But she didn't remember lying on all those pillows or the blankets wrapped around her, almost like a nest.

 _Caesar must have got them for me,_ Amanda thought. Oh, t _hat chimp is so sweet!_

"Amanda," Will was calling up the stairs. "Amanda, honey, it's for you."

Grumbling, Amanda climbed to her feet and rushed downstairs. Was she in trouble for sleeping in Caesar's room and not hers?

"Should I hire you a secretary?" Will teased.

Amanda started to scowl, but it turned in to a yawn. She hated early mornings.

"Mom Dad or Lewis?" she yawned and stretched, wondering why any of them would be calling so early.

'No, it's Caroline at the Zoo," Will told the little girl quietly. Something in his voice sent dread all through her.

"Dr. Oranda? What's wrong?" Amanda said almost before Will had handed her the phone.

She listened for a while, her eyes slowly filling with tears.

"Can I come and see him?" she asked. "Please, Caroline? Please?"

Amanda handed the phone back to Will. She turned and bolted up to her room to get her jacket. As she was putting on her coat, a light touch on her arm made her jump.

"Oh, Caesar! How can you be so quiet?" she asked, sniffing and pulling some tissue from her coat pocket.

Caesar touched her wet cheek with one finger. Then he took her hand, and began to sign.

"What's wrong?" he signed. "Why cry?"

'I—I have to go see a sick friend," Amanda told him, her voice breaking.

Caesar whimpered softly in sympathy for his new friend.

"Real sick?" he asked.

'Yeah, Caroline says he … he might not—"

Caesar hugged the girl, and Amanda cried quietly in to his fur.

"OH, I'm sorry," she apologized when she finally pulled away. "I'm getting you all wet."

Caesar just huffed as if telling her he didn't care.

Taking her hands, he signed again,

"Caroline best doctor. You and Caroline will make sick friend better. Caesar will have surprise when Amanda gets home."

Just then, a car horn hooted.

"There's my ride," Amanda said.

She gave Caesar one quick hug, then snatching up her cane from the floor and unfolding it, she fled downstairs and out the door, her coat half on and half off her shoulders. Will was leaning in to the car talking with someone whom Amanda could hear was franklin, who often spend his few days off volunteering at the San Fran zoo. Amanda was so relieved it was Franklin that Caroline sent to pick her up. If she started to cry again on the way there, franklin wouldn't be mean and tease her about it. Truth to tell, he was far more likely to start sniffling right with her.

"Come on, Fay Wray," Franklin called to the child as she ran towards them. 'We need you."

Amanda got in the car, and before fastening her seatbelt, she gave franklin a friendly poke in the ribs.

"Stop calling me that," she complained.

Franklin pretended to wince in more pain than he really was.

"Ouch! Oh, sure sweets, just don't hit me anymore, okay. I surrender, already."

"Good luck you two, will wished them both. He reached through the car window to gently pat Amanda's shoulder. "Chin up, honey. It's going to be okay.

* * *

"Will it,' Amanda asked Franklin as they sped towards the zoo. "Be okay, I mean."

"The doc says he still isn't eating," Franklin said.

"But, it's been days," Amanda protested. "He can't go on not eating like that or … or he'll-"

Amanda gulped back a sob.

"Old Doc Oranda says there's nothing physically wrong with him that they can tell. He's just so depressed," Franklin said quietly.

"Well, if my big brother died, I'd be depressed, too," Amanda mumbled. "And don't you dare ever tell him that 'cause I'll deny it."

"Oh, blackmail information. I'll remember that."

Franklin tried to tease a smile out of the child. He failed miserably.

While sitting at the stop light he reached over and patted Amanda's hand.

Boy, I wish my sister and I were as close as you and Lewis," Franklin remarked.

"I didn't even know you had a sister," Amanda said.

"I don't, least not according to her."

"Doesn't mean she doesn't love you," Amanda informed the older man. "I sometimes don't really have a brother, either, least that's what I tell people."

They didn't have time for further conversation as Franklin pulled in to the employee's parking lot. Unfastening her seatbelt and unfolding her cane, Amanda scrambled from the car. She started to head straight in, but Franklin caught her arm.

"Hey Fay, don't run away," he told her, turning them both in another direction. "They've done some re-arranging since you were here a few days ago."

Amanda brightened a little bit.

"Did they finally get that larger area for the apes done?" she asked.

"Yeah, finally," Franklin told her.

Amanda grinned, but then it hit her. Her friend might never be able to see it, and she sobered noticeably yet again.

Not saying another word, she meekly allowed Franklin to lead her to the new location for Dr. Caroline Randa's clinic. On the way, many apes acknowledged the little girl's presence with happy and excited pant-hoots. Many pressed themselves against the edges of their enclosures, and Amanda stopped briefly to say 'hi' to them.

"I'll be back later, guys," she told them. "I gotta go to the clinic."

Many of the apes mimed being sick, even making coughing and gagging sounds. Most of them seemed aware of Amanda's blindness and made sure to make sounds to go along with their visual display.

"No, I'm not sick. I gotta go see a sick gorilla."

Every ape bowed their heads, and began to whimper and keen sadly.

"You are really amazing, have I told you that today?" Franklin commented as then entered the clinic.

Amanda blushed. She always loved getting praise from Franklin, whom she secretly had a very huge crush on, but she was sure he was just exaggerating. She shook her head, but Franklin was not letting her back out quite so easy this time,

"I'm telling you, Mandy, it's true. They don't act that way with the rest of us, not even a little bit. It's like they know you can't see, and they're, uh, acting differently because of it so you can understand them."

Amanda heaved a great sigh.

"Well, duh," she commented dryly. "Sometimes, you really disappoint me, Robbie," Amanda told Franklin sternly, sounding much older than her nine years as they headed for one of the isolation rooms. "I thought you understood apes. Of course, they know and are reacting to it. They're not dumb beasts, you know."

"Go easy on him, Mandy," Dr. Caroline Randa very gently scolded the girl as they came in. "He's one of the best handlers and volunteers I've ever worked with. If we could afford it, we'd steal him from the labs."

"Thanks, doc," franklin replied gratefully. "Thought I was gonna have to defend myself today. And, get the powers that be to make me an offer and we'll talk. I'm so sick of Gen-Sys, anyway."

As Franklin took something from a tray, the slight metal clank got Amanda's immediate attention. It was an all too familiar sound, but she did not like it.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Now honey, you know the rules," Franklin told her firmly. "You don't go in there without me and the tranquilizer gun. He's not a little baby gorilla you can hold in your arms anymore, it's the other way around now. But if you just want to sit out here and talk to him through the wire and glass—"

'Oh alright," Amanda huffed. "Give it a rest, huh Franklin! I know the drill by now, but that doesn't mean I Have to like it," Amanda complained as Franklin opened the door and let her in to the large cage.

A young and painfully thin silver-back gorilla lounged listlessly on a bed of straw and leaves. He stared at the ceiling of his cage, seeming to take no notice of what or who was around him.

"Hiya big guy," Franklin said cheerfully. He took an apple from his pocket and held it hopefully towards the animal. "I got you a treat?"

The gorilla showed no aggression. In fact, he showed nothing at all, determinedly ignoring Franklin and the fruit with equal disdain.

"Now that's not very nice, buddy. I brought you a visitor. She's anxious to see you."

Franklin stepped aside to allow Amanda to come out from behind him.

"Luca," the little girl said softly. "Luca, it's me, Amanda. Hey, Robbie, give me that apple, huh?

Franklin handed it to the little girl and stood back to watch her do her magic.

At the sound of her voice the gorilla's head turned, his eyes now fixed on Amanda's face. He grunted and purred softly, and for just a second, Amanda could almost let herself believe he was saying her name, trying to, anyway.

The little girl went and sat down beside the gorilla.

"They tell me you won't eat," she said sadly, putting one small hand on Luca's arm. "Aren't you hungry, Luca? I'm hungry, and I ate just last night. Won't you just take one little bite, please?"

She leaned close and held the apple towards the gorilla.

Luca raised one hand, and very gently pushed the fruit away. He nudged it towards Amanda.

"You want me to eat it?" Amanda asked.

The gorilla she'd named Luca when he was a baby grunted.

"No," Amanda told him firmly. "No, I won't take a bite unless you eat it, too."

Just then, as if to prove a point, both Amanda and Luca's stomachs growled in protest.

"Ah ha! So, you are hungry after all!"

Amanda smiled, and leaned forward to gently stroke Luca's head.

"I'll eat if you eat, how about it. And if you eat, maybe they can let you out of here," she added hopefully. "Luca, your family misses and needs you. You're the man of the family now. Uh, I mean, you're the ape of the family now?"

Both Luca and Franklin made sniggering sounds. Amanda stuck her tongue out at Franklin, and Luca openly seemed to chuckle. When he opened his mouth and drew in a breath, the girl was fast enough and slipped the apple in to it.

Biting in to the apple, Luca gave a muffled grunt.

"Oh, come on, Luca, just eat it, okay . They'll get us some more … won't you?" Amanda asked back over her shoulder.

"Yes, my Queen," Franklin gave the girl a solute and turned to the intercom to order more food.

* * *

By the time Amanda and Franklin left, Luca had eaten nearly a full meal. And after him giving Amanda one giant but gentle gorilla hug, and her promising to come back, Caroline had promised that if he kept that up, he would be out of the hospital in a day or so. So, Amanda returned to Will's home in a much happier mood than when she had left, certain now that her friend was not going to die of depression.

When she dropped off her coat in her room, she found a note left on her bed. Picking up the piece of braille paper, she read:

Amanda, come down to the kitchen, please?

As she came down the stairs, she noticed the wonderful scent she had missed earlier … chocolate.

"Welcome home," Charles greeted her at the kitchen door. "We have a special treat for our little lady today," and he took her hand putting it on his arm. "This way, Madam."

Suppressing a giggle, Amanda allowed Charles to escort her to the dinning room table, pull out her chair, and settle her comfortably in it.

"Chef Caesar, you're on?" Charles called.

Amanda smelled the scent of Chocolate coming closer, then Caesar was there, and he set a small plate with a little cake in front of Amanda.

'Yes, I think he's gonna be fine, Caesar. Thanks," Amanda said.

A second or two of silence greeted Amanda's statement. And, though she could not see Charles and Caesar exchange looks. Then, it hit her. She had answered Caesar's burning question before he'd had time to take her hand and sign it to her. It was all happening, again …

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _A huge thanks to anyone who is still here , reading after so long an absence. And, a big welcome to any new readers who might have just joined Amanda on her adventures. As always, please keep the reviews and PMs coming._


End file.
